Zombot War Wagon
The Zombot War Wagon is the boss of Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is controlled by Dr. Zomboss, and is battled in Wild West-Day 25. It is the Wild West variant of the Zombot based upon the Zombot Plank Walker. It has its legs and body modified. Its missile attack was derived from its Zombot Sphinx-inator. During the battle, all zombies from Wild West can be summoned except for Flag Cowboy Zombie and the Zombie Bull. The plants given via the conveyor-belt are all the Wild West obtained plants. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The stagecoach of destruction from the western wilds. Special: missile attack can target mine carts Ranchers and farmhands abandon your fields. Rumbling down the dusty trail, this wagon was engineered to strike fear into the heart of any horticulturist who should encounter it. Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception. Overview The Zombot War Wagon has an absorption of 1275 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes at 425 normal damage shots and at 850 normal damage shots, before dying at 1275 normal damage shots. Attacks The Zombot War Wagon randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies: *It has a missile attack in which it fires multiple missiles whose targets are indicated by a target on the spaces. The missiles instantly kill plants unless they are under the effects of Plant Food. **This attack can either fire at four of five spaces in a minecart column or at three random non-minecart spaces. *It will step back, charge, and kill any zombies and plants in a two-row range. It will stop short of the Lawn Mowers and jump back. This attack can only be stopped with the effects of Plant Food. Strategies See Wild West - Day 25. Gallery War Wagon Promotional.jpg|A promotional image for the Zombot War Wagon posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook WarWagonWinterMagnet1.png|Gameplay by WinterMagnet WildWestTrophy.png|Obtaining the Wild West Trophy ZombotWarDefeated.png|WinterMagnet defeating the Zombot War Wagon. Ballasxuhhxheuxeubhxehxhbedbeh.jpeg|Sale advertisement with the War Wagon. WarWagonLevelLocked.PNG|The level on Wild West's map (before unlocking) WarWagonLevelBeaten.PNG|The level on Wild West's map (after defeat) War.png|HD Zombot War Wagon Zombot War Wagon strategy.jpg|MrAnthony899's current strategy images (1)Zombot War Wagon Projectiles.jpg|Zombot War Wagon launches projectiles Wild west day 25.jpg| 's strategy 2014-08-03-20-49-04.png|TheGolddMAN's "Chills on the Wheels" strategy Trivia *A Zombie Bull is seen on the wagon despite the fact that none are summoned in the battle, means it is the only Zombot with an animal with it. **The phrase in the almanac, "Dr. Zomboss normally doesn't take any bull, but this time he made an exception" is probably a reference to the bull on the wagon. **However, unlike the Imp from the Zombot Plank Walker, the Zombie Bull is "alive". *If defeated while slowed down, its defeat animation will also slow down. *Every Poncho Zombie it spawns will have a metal grate. *Although its almanac entry states "missile attack can target mine carts" it meant that most of times the Zombot War Wagon will target the plant that is in the mine cart. **However, it can also target three random plants even if those aren't on the mine carts. *Like the battle with the Zombot Plank Walker, some plants are only recieved numerically. Winter Melons (due to it being in league as one of the powerful plants in the game) can only exist two at a time (if one dies, another one will appear in the conveyor belt to replace it). In the same way, only two Chili Beans can exist at a time. Also, only five Tall-nuts can exist at a time. **Only 11 Pea Pods can be received. **Split Peas are unlimited in this boss fight. *Unlike the Zombot Sphinx-inator that only fires one missile, it fires 3-4 missiles. *Unlike other Zombots, this is the only zombot that has wheels in it's foot Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Robot Zombies